ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quantum Slide
Ideas for QS2's Plot Basically, at this point, we think we're going to focus the plot around a cult of some sort, right? Here are a few things to keep in mind: *What makes this cult different from every other crazy cult in the history of media? *What are the intentions of the cult members? Are they seeking revenge, trying to fulfill a prophecy, trying to do something good before things went horribly wrong, etc. *How can the ideas behind the original Quantum Slide be incorporated into the new game? Is there a connection between the Third Reich dimension and this cult? *The first game had more of a sci-fi feel, whereas cults bring mysticism to mind. These can be hard to reconcile. Perhaps we should look at examples of this in other real life media? For example, the Cybermen from Doctor Who can be seen as a cult that used advanced tech which destroyed their individuality and morals. *Is the cult going to be mindless drones, or will there actually be characters amongst them? This can affect how the game's story plays out and how we ultimately view cult members.--Salnax (talk) 16:45, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The Evil cult is made up of people possed by demonic spirits form a twin peaks black lodge like demision called the midnight.plane the spirts are trying to open a portal to the plane so they bring thier bodies to sam and mallory demison.The demons have all ready congured another earth which sam and mallory have visted in the game.The demons turned the conguered demiosnion into something out of Slient Hill .the Cult has succed in opening a portal large up so the smaller demons can bring thier bodies to sam and mallory deimisonh but it is not big engough for the gaint demon lords.The evil cult has a rivial orginagtion of made of people possed by bevonelent spirts form the sunlight planes .Almot eyveryone is Twin Medows is under at least mild inffunce of either a good or evil spirt. :My current view is that the plot can be divided into three rough acts. For the first few hours, the player will run around and learn about everything surrounding Twin Meadows. Sooner rather than later, players can start hopping into the Midnight Plane in order to complete certain objectives. Perhaps some enemies can be more easily defeated in that dimension, or maybe the players get assistance or special ability from the benevolent spirits there. Either way, the first act of the game would introduce both what the new story is about and show off any new mechanics. :The second act of the story should introduce the big bad guy's evil plot and possibly the big bad guy himself. It would also include movement into a third dimension, possibly the Sunlight Planes. Perhaps taking over the heroes' dimension is a stepping stone in taking over that dimension too, or maybe that dimension acts as a relatively safe location that enemies fear chasing the player to. :The final third of the game ought to have everything go south. All three dimensions should be largely overrun, and the player has to use all their cunning and resources to solve some sort of giant puzzle (note that I said giant, not complex) in order to get the opportunity to beat the big bad guy. Said big bad guy is obviously the final boss, and could be made into a relatively large part of the game. The good thing about supernatural enemies is that they can be of epic proportions (The JRPG genre is a great example). :QS2 should remain at least as complex as the original while adding new ideas and mechanics. Possible ideas include: *Different weapons and abilities changing based on dimension *Switching between the two heroes while they're separated, especially across dimensions. *Enemies that have more complex AI and body structures requiring certain types of attacks to defeat (like in games such as IRL Resident Evil 4, where shooting an enemy in the leg works differently than a headshot). *Having a special "vision mode" where you can see good and evil spirits specifically colored, as well as markings they've left behind. Just a few ideas that you might like.--Salnax (talk) 23:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC)